Haunting memories
by VictoriaBlake
Summary: when Kagome goes into a coma after battling Naraku, she has to be reborn again.Except she will have no memory of Inuyasha until she meets his reincarnation... will Kagome go running back to Inuyasha with open arms? Or is someone else in her heart.
1. prologue

**Haunting Memories**

**Note:** this is the first story I've written on FF  also anything like _this _is a thought.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters on the show however any unfamiliar characters are all mine!

**Prologue**

Kagome's heart was beating fast. She once again found herself in another battle; Inuyasha was beside her as were the others. However this battle was different, it was against Naraku, and it was definitely to the death. Kagome stayed hidden from Naraku in a small cave; her bow was ready, and she awaited her signal.

Sango was on kirara flying above Naraku. Miroku and Inuyasha were battling Naraku head to head. Unfortunately, for Miroku Naraku's insects hovered nearby. Meaning he couldn't use his most powerful weapon; the wind tunnel. Inuyasha looked to where Kagome was standing. She took three deep breaths and then got ready. Inuyasha summoned the wind scar and Kagome shot her arrow. To the groups dismay the blow only injured Naraku, instead of destroying him like expected.

Naraku turned to where Kagome was hiding and used his new found power; dark energy blasts. "Kagome Move" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late the dark energy blast hit Kagome and she crumpled to the hard dirt ground.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku and killed him with a strange light that came from his sword; the Tetsaiga. Sango flew over on Kirara to where Inuyasha and Miroku where standing. A lifeless Kagome in her bloody scratched up arms. Inuyasha looked on in horror.

_No she can't be dead, not her _he thought.

Sango landed in front of Inuyasha and handed Kagome to him. "We should take her to kaede, she'll know what to do" she said shakily.

"Sango is right, Kaede will know what to do" Miroku added.

Inuyasha and the others waited outside Kaede's house, they anticipated the wise old woman's answer. A few minutes later and Kaede beckoned the group in.

"I'm afraid Kagome will die if she stays in our era, in order to save her we must give her a new life. Unfortunately she will have no memory of her past life." Kaede stated calmly, but a look of despair was glazed in her eyes.

"No I can't …I can't lose her." Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha in order to save Kagome, ye must lose her" Kaede said sternly.

Inuyasha nodded solemnly, and the others did too, except for Shippo who was crying into Sango's hair.

"Alright then I shall begin." Kaede said

**Note: **well there's the end of the Prologue… sorry about it being so long R&R


	2. her new life

**Chapter 1: Her new life **

A young Kagome sat on her bed in Tokyo's orphanage. She was drawing a picture of a teenage boy he had a red kimono and silver hair. Kagome's favorite part about him was his white dog ears that sat on top of his head.

Then Cara one of the workers walked over to Kagome. "Who's that in your drawing Kagome?"

"Sometimes he's in my dreams and he talks to me" The young Kagome answered.

"Well what does he say?" Cara asked.

"Sometimes he tells me to come back to him and sometimes he tells me that he's sorry." She replied. Cara smiled and walked away.

Ginger, Kagome's Friend at the orphanage ran up to her.

"Come on Kags it's almost your Birthday dinner, your turning 7 remember" Ginger said.

"Yeah I remember" Then Kagome hopped off her bed and walked with Ginger into the kitchen. Dinner was on the long table a lot of the kids were already seated. When Kagome sat down everyone sang happy birthday to her and then began eating.

After dinner Kagome went to her bed and lay down. She continued her picture of the boy she had seen so many times in her dreams.

That night Kagome had the dreamt about the boy with the dog ears.

"Only eight more years until you come back to me Kagome I promise I won't lose you again." He said

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The little girl asked

"You really don't know who I am" The boy mumbled, he looked downcast. Kagome shook her head then looked at the boy. Kagome thought she saw a watery shield of tears in his eyes.

Kagome sat up in her very uncomfortable bed. She was scared and felt like something was missing in her lonely life. Kagome tucked a silky black strand of hair behind her eyes. Then she cried herself asleep; she was desperate for answers to the questions she had.

"Kagome, wake up" Cara gently shook the little girl.

Kagome's chocolate eyes opened "Good-morning Cara" She replied politely then went to breakfast.

After, Breakfast Kagome went to her room and worked on the picture of the boy she had been drawing.

Rin and Mie ran in panting slightly. "Hey what you drawing, who is that boy Kags?" Rin asked

"I don't know, Rin" She answered. Mie and Rin eyed her then walked out shrugging. Kagome threw a pillow across the room out of frustration.

"Who are you?" She asked the boy in her picture. Kagome knew she wouldn't get an answer, but she had to try, because she felt like she had known who he was at one point. She felt like she had his name on the tip of her tongue, but it wouldn't come out.

**Note: **Ok next chapter stars Inu. 3


	3. Emotionless

**Chapter 2: Emotionless**

Inuyasha had changed since he had lost Kagome. Even though he refused to admit it, everyone saw that his hot-headed personality was gone. Leaving a very dull and lifeless Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stayed to fight demons in the village lady Kaede resided in.

Inuyasha stayed in the village as well, however all he did was sit by the bone eaters well. Sango brought Inuyasha lunch everyday at noon. It hurt Sango to look at his gold glazed over eyes they held no emotions whatsoever, because those eyes used to belong to an upbeat bad tempered boy, and also one of her dearest friends.

"H-here you g-go" Sango stuttered, while trying to hold back tears.

Inuyasha took the food without even looking at Sango it hurt him to much to look at any of his old friends. Sango walked away solemnly, she was headed to Kaede's house.

Sango Burst through the door to Kaede's house, a thick line of tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore?" The frustrated girl screamed.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked, he had been sitting in the small house enjoying lunch.

"Is this about Inuyasha?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Yes, he's so different, and he won't talk or look at me!" She shouted

"I know what ye mean; Inuyasha seems not have the will to live." Kaede stated. Sango sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"I just wish no of this had happened." She mumbled.

Miroku brushed the hair out of Sango's face. "We all do"

Miroku and Sango stood up and said goodbye to Kaede. Then they left her house and walked towards the well.

Inuyasha was sitting at the bone eaters well with his back to the world.

"Inuyasha, we have to talk, and I don't mean I just talk I want a real conversation with you." Miroku called

"Yeah, because we are sick of having one sided conversations with you, and I am sick of trying to imagine what you would say." Sango added. Inuyasha cringed at hearing the pain and sorrow in his old friend's voices, yet he still stayed as silent as a tomb. Miroku nudged Inuyasha on the shoulder; he didn't turn around. Miroku tapped him harder.

"Go away, stay away from me." He growled.

"This is ridiculous, we are your friends. So cut the crap about not wanting to see us. Please just talk to us" Sango half shouted, half pleaded. Then she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Sango screamed, and Miroku looked on in horror.

Carved into Inuyasha's flesh was Kagome's name. Blood was dripping off of his razor sharp nail. Sango only shook her head, Miroku just stood in front of his best friend trying to contemplate what he had just seen.

Inuyasha looked down in shame and mumbled "None of this was suppose to happen, and I'm sorry for whom I've become"

**Note:** sorry bout the cutting part but it had to be done please don't kill me cowers behind computer chair

R&R

**The next chapter will be: Reincarnations**


	4. reincarnation

**Chapter 4: Reincarnations**

**Note: **I am starting to try and make the chappies longer. Oh and thanks for all the reviews in just two days! I'm glad to know people are actually reading my fanfic.

Inuyasha sat alone at the edge of the well. He longed to see the face of the girl he loved. So he would wait for her, but he wasn't worried about that right now he was worried about the fact that his friends had seen him like this. His arm was cut up by his own claws, and he would never be the same. Then for the first time he cried.

_It's my entire fault I could've saved her I am responsible for why she's not here right now._

What Inuyasha didn't know was that he had onlookers. Sango and Miroku hid in the nearby trees. They were watching Inuyasha, and were surprised when they saw him cry.

"We have to save him. He's in a downward spiral, if we are truly his friends we have to help him." Sango whispered.

"Your right, but I fear that the only one who can save him is the one person who is intangible" Miroku replied.

"You mean Kagome don't you?"

"Yes"

"What if we could some how reach her, and then bring her back."

Miroku's face lit up, he grabbed Sango's tiny pale wrist and pulled her towards Lady Kaede's.

Inuyasha watched Miroku and Sango come out of the woods; he had stopped crying, and had listened to their entire conversation.

_Why do they still care about me? Why can't they just live their lives in peace and stop trying to help me?_

Inuyasha was frustrated, and heart broken but then again he had been heart broken for eight years. It was something he had gotten used to.

Sango stood in the doorway of Kaede's house, Miroku was by her side.

"Isn't there a way of bringing Kagome back" Sango shouted. She hadn't meant to be so loud but it all came tumbling out.

"I am afraid there is no way to bring her back. My suggestion is to forget about her and move on with your lives before you drown in your own sorrows. Besides she is dead to us, as we are dead to her." Lady Kaede replied.

Inuyasha had been outside the hut listening but that statement had struck him wrong "No you are wrong, Kagome is not dead, and I refuse to forget about her and just move, and I know all of you feel the same way" He shouted as he busted through he door.

He continued "I loved her, and now I can't see her or speak to her at all, the worse part is that I know she doesn't remember me at all, and it tears me up inside. My heart is in shreds and I just want her back so I can protect her again."

Sango and everyone else in the room were taken aback by what he had just said. Inuyasha had just led his thoughts; his feelings spill out onto the floor without any hesitation whatsoever.

"We all want her back Inuyasha." Sango said quietly.

"Kaede you were wrong in what you said, while we may be dead to her, Kagome is not dead to us, and what is not dead we can bring back." He said, but it was softer this time. There was no yelling and the room fell into an awkward silence.

"What do we do from here, if there is no way to bring her back, then that means that the task is impossible?" Miroku stated.

Kaede walked to shelf that held scrolls all over it. She looked through the different scrolls, for at least ten minutes and finally pulled one out. It was torn and yellowed, and very old from the looks of it.

"There is one way, but very dangerous and very many things could go wrong."

She said.

Inuyasha stepped forwards toward Kaede, and spoke. "I will do anything to get her back, I would kill a thousand men if she wished it, and I'm prepared to take my chances."

"Well then, I shall tell ye the one chance we have to get Kagome back. However I need to know how Kagome is right now."

"Fifteen exactly, it's her birthday today." Inuyasha replied quickly.

"How did he know her birthday?" Sango whispered to Miroku, she only got a shrug for an answer.

"Ok, then we have perfect timing, oh and Inuyasha please come to my house at midnight." After her statement Kaede went out for a walk and everyone left her small house. Sango went back to the house she had built, as did Miroku. Inuyasha however went back to the well; there was something he needed to do.

When he got to the bone eaters well, he dropped down inside it. That's when he entered Kagome's dream. There was here face staring at his. He black hair fell to the middle of her back, and had a bluish sheen.

"You again, how come you don't ever tell me your name?" She asked the first part of her sentence was harsh.

"It's not time, but soon." Then as quickly as the teen had come he disappeared.

When he was back in the feudal era he let out a sigh and headed towards Kaede's it was almost midnight.

"I'm in the back room Inuyasha." The old lady called out.

Inuyasha walked back into the "What do I have to do." He asked.

Kaede held out a bowl with strange markings. "Cut yourself and make sure the blood gets in the bowl." She replied.

"Why tonight?" he asked.

"It's because you are a human tonight."

Inuyasha took the bowl and cut his left arm, and made sure the blood got in it. Then Kaede bandaged the cut and put the bowl in the center of the room. The blood turned into a boy who was standing in the middle. The boy looked about Inuyasha's age. In fact the boy looked exactly like Inuyasha in his human form, except he was wearing clothes from kagome's time era. He was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. On his feat were red and black Vans.

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked shakily.

"Your human reincarnation, he has no demon blood what so ever." Kaede replied.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We will send him through the Bane eaters well to Kagome's time. If she is meant to come back here. Some how your reincarnation will enter her life. I warn you though, once he is in her time we will not be able to control him, and I don't know how much he will remember about his mission to bring back Kagome to us. It is all in fate's hands now." She said. Inuyasha swallowed hard, _what if everything goes wrong again what Kagome gets even more out of my reach._

**Note: **ok I think the chapter was longer this time. Oh and I have an exam this Monday so updating may get a little slow. But then its winter holidays and I will update like crazy. So if a chapter doesn't come out too soon just be patient.


	5. A familiar face

**Chapter 5: A familiar face **

**Note:** shesshy-kun's gal I read the story chained it was really good thanks for telling me 'bout it. Thank to all my reviewers! Mwah!

Kagome plopped down on her Purple silk bed spread. She had just got done shopping with the money she had gotten for her fifteenth birthday. Kagome looked up at the picture of the silver haired boy she had drawn when she was only seven. She had been adopted into an extremely wealthy family on her ninth birthday. People often asked her why she had kept the picture of the strange boy. She would always tell them it was because she wanted to remember the less fortunate years in the orphanage. Her real reason was she wanted to remember the boy who would visit her in her dreams. The boy seemed real, but yet he was intangible. The only time she saw him was in her dreams, which made her question is really existed or if he was something she made up, because she was lonely as a child.

"Are you real?" she asked the picture. It reminded her of when she used to talk to the picture, secretly wishing the boy was answer and save like he had promised. Kagome had gotten older though she didn't believe in the picture answering her questions, she hardly believed in the boy himself. Yet she couldn't completely erase his questionable existence from her memory. What frustrated her was that she seemed to know him from a distant place and time. Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts by her mother calling for her.

"Kagome I have a surprise for you."

Kagome sighed, got of her bed, and walked downstairs.

There was a drop dead gorgeous boy standing in front of her door with bags at his feat. Kagome turned to her mom and raised one eyebrow. Then said, "This is the surprise, you bought me a boy for my birthday, how desperate do you think I am?"

Her mom chuckles then protested. "No, Kagome I didn't buy you a boy! This is a guest coming to stay with us for a while."

"Oh" kagome's cheeks got warm and turned a brilliant red.

The boy spoke. "Hey, my names Inuyasha, and I presume your Kagome."

"Yeah that would be me" Kagome stated. Oddly enough the boy resembled the teen her old picture, except his hair was black, his eyes were black, and of course the dog ears were no where to be seen. (**A/N: picture Inuyasha human form except in the outfit from the earlier chapter.)**

"Kagome, why don't you show Inuyasha to his room, he will be taking the one next to yours." Kagome's mom suggested.

"Ok, then follow me" she said and then led Inuyasha up to his room. It was right across from hers.

"Thanks" he mumbled then opened the door and walked in to it.

"You need any help unpacking?" Kagome asked. Usually, Kagome wouldn't have offered, but for some reason, Kagome felt like she needed to be with him.

"Not really." He replied, but when he saw the happiness leave her pretty face he spoke again "If you really want to though than I guess you can help. Make sure not to open the small brown suitcase."

"Why?" she asked curiously, while eyeing the small suitcase.

"No, reason" he mumbled.

"What's in there playboy magazines, and other nasty stuff?" she asked while nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"No, but my boxers are." He stated.

"Oh oops" Her cheeks turned pink.

Inuyasha stared at her. She was beautiful, and yet somehow he felt like he knew her.

"What, do I have something on face?" She asked then ran to the mirror in his bathroom.

"No there isn't anything on your face" he laughed. _Your face is perfect he thought._

"Well, then why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring I just daze out easily."

"Sure you do."

An hour later and Inuyasha, and Kagome had finished unpacking all of his clothes. Kagome collapsed on Inuyasha's bed. "Whew, glad that's done, my feet are killing me."

Inuyasha laughed then sat down on the bed as well. "Don't expect sympathy from me, because you didn't have to help."

Kagome pushed her lower lip out farther than her upper one, and then made it tremble.

"Real coy, but it doesn't work." He told her. Inuyasha got up. Once he was up he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up off the bed.

"So, feel like showing me around your enormous house?" He asked then flashed a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do, but it's going to be really boring. Are you sure you want me to?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Whatever floats your boat." She said. Then she walked down the hallway and showed him all the bedrooms. Then she showed him the entertainment room, the kitchen, the dining room, and all the extras.

"Ok you ready to see the outside?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome led Inuyasha outside.

"You have a pool, and a tennis court!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, but anyway what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go into the entertainment room." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shrugged then led the way into the massive entertainment room.

An hour had passed and now Kagome's mom was calling for her and Inuyasha.

"Come down for dinner." She called. Kagome got up from the coach and Inuyasha paused the movie they had been watching.. The two teens walked down stairs side by side and into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table and Inuyasha took the seat next to her.

"What are we having for dinner, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Stir fry." She answered.

Then Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, she couldn't help but stare he was hot.

"Hey, Inuyasha why are you staying with us anyway." She asked.

"Well, I was found unconscious outside a well. Some person called the hospital the next day I awoke in the hospital. The doctors said that they couldn't find any records of family for me. They asked me who my parents were, but I didn't know. In fact I couldn't remember anything except my own name." He answered

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry I asked, it wasn't any of my business."

"Don't be sorry it's not like it's tragic or anything." He reassured Kagome.

_No, it's not okay. I can't remember anything and it's ripping me up inside. There are only a couple things I remember. A boy with silver hair who looked like me and an old woman I remember them. Also I know that I had to do something with someone. Then there is Kagome, I remember her somehow, but yet I've never met her._

"Inuyasha are you ok? You went off into a strange trance." Kagome asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." He answered

"What were you thinking about?" Kagome asked

"Nothing important" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath

Kagome ended the conversation there and began to eat her food, but for same reason she kept looking over at Inuyasha, and he kept looking over at her.

Kagome was lying in bed looking up at the picture she had drawn eight years ago.

"You promised I would see you again in eight years." Kagome uttered.

_Wait, if I was seven when that happened, and I am fifteen now then that means it has been eight years._ Then something came to her, Inuyasha looked almost exactly alike as the boy she had drawn. _No there's no way that Inuyasha is the boy in my dreams and pictures. _Then strange memories came flooding back to her, there was a boy dressed as a monk, a girl on a two tailed cat, and then there was the boy with the dog ears.

"Is this true are you really the boy in the room next to me or am I caught up in something bigger?" She asked the picture, but this time it was different, she knew she would get a reply tomorrow from the boy in the drawing, the boy named Inuyasha.


	6. Memories of her past

**Chapter 6: memories of her past**

It was Saturday morning, and Kagome slowly got out of her bed. She went over to her bulletin board, and grabbed the picture of the silver haired boy. Kagome placed it on her desk. Then she walked into her bathroom and turned on her shower water. After letting the water warm up she stepped into the glass shower. The hot water felt good, especially when she was so confused about everything. _I can't even be sure of whom I really am._ Kagome stopped thinking about that, because truthfully it scared her to much.

After the long shower, Kagome Wrapped a fuzzy white towel around her self, and walked over to her CD player. Kagome turned on dirty by Christina Aguilera and then walked back into her bathroom. Kagome turned on her Blow-dryer, and sang along with the familiar song. Kagome was now dancing around her room wildly. She had completely forgotten about blow drying her hair. This left one side dry and the other sopping. Because of all the noise, Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha enter her room.

He tried to suppress laughter as Kagome Bounced on her bed, and danced around the room. That's when Inuyasha realized what Kagome was wearing. _Oh No, all she's wearing is a towel. Kagome will kill me if she sees me here. She will probably think I wanted to see her naked._ Inuyasha made a mad scramble towards the door, but in his hurrying, he tripped and fell over the couch, causing a very loud thud.

Kagome screamed when she saw Inuyasha upside down on her couch. "What are you doing in her you pervert?" She screamed. Then she bent down on the opposite side of her bed, so Inuyasha could only see her head. Inuyasha slowly got up and tried to explain, but Kagome wouldn't listen. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Get out!" She yelled then threw a pillow at the shocked Inuyasha. He quickly dashed out of her room, and slammed the door. _Boy is she scary _he thought to himself.

Kagome pulled on a pair of seven jeans, and a white tank top. Over the tank top she wore a beige V-neck cashmere sweater. Kagome pulled her silky black hair into a ponytail, and put on a little clear lip gloss. On her way out of the room she grabbed the picture, and walked out into the hallway. She was surprised to see Inuyasha Waiting outside her room. "What do you want?" she asked.

Inuyasha could hear the ice in her voice. "I wanted to explain why I was in your room." He meekly replied.

Kagome nodded her head as to say she would listen. So he went on "Your mom told me to bring you down for breakfast, when I saw you were in a towel I tried to get out but tripped on your couch."

Kagome burst out laughing. "What? It's the truth" Inuyasha said while throwing is hands up in front of him.

"I believe you; it's just funny that you could trip over something as massive as a couch! Plus, you looked hilarious when it happened." She explained, while taking deep breaths. Inuyasha smiled and they kept on walking to the kitchen. His arm was around her shoulder.

"Yum, omelet's you know me all too well mom." Kagome said

She grabbed a plate and sat down next to Inuyasha at the breakfast table.

"Sorry about screaming at you earlier." Kagome said to in between bites of omelet.

Inuyasha just waved his hand dismissively, and continued eating his Breakfast.

After breakfast Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out to the garden. "Warming up to me and my charm I see." Inuyasha joked

"You wish, I just wanted to show you something." She replied. Then pulled the old picture from her right pocket. Inuyasha look confused when she showed it to him though he recognized the boy in the picture.

"Do you know or recognize this boy?" Kagome asked.

"He's in my memory, but I can't be sure is I've ever met him face to face before." Inuyasha answered.

"Sometimes he is in my dreams, and I feel like I've met him before, but still it gets stranger. Look closely the boy looks a lot like you!" Kagome explained.

"I need to tell you something, I feel like I've met you before." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Same here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I wonder what that boy's name is." Inuyasha pondered.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled

"Yeah, what it is?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't talking about you I was talking about the boy, his name is Inuyasha." She told him

"No way, your saying that there's a guy who looks like me and has my name; are we in the twilight zone or what?"

"I also remember a girl named Sango, and a Monk named Miroku, and a fox demon named Shippo."

"Well, I remember that guy Inuyasha, and he was with an old woman named Kaede. I remember them taking me to a well and then I woke up in a hospital."

"Ok so now we remember the people, but now we need to remember the reasons why, and who they are."

That's when Kagome fell backwards, and Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "What's wrong you look pale?" He asked

"Headache" She mumbled, and then passed out.  
Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room. He laid her down on her Queen Size bed.

Inuyasha felt guilty about the garden conversation. Inuyasha did remember why he was here and who all those people were. He didn't tell Kagome because if did then he'd have to go through with his assignment and bring her back to the feudal era, and once he was in the feudal era he would become part of Inuyasha again, and be locked away once more never to see Kagome. He couldn't bear to not see her, because he loved her and didn't want to let her go. _For now I will continue to pretend I don't remember anything it is the only way to stay with her._ Guilt bore down on him, but he didn't give a crap. Love, was the only thing on his mind.

**Note: **Dun Dun Dun. How sweet he loves Kagome.

Next chapter: A bleeding heart. chapter seven will have lots of fluff between Kagome/Human Inu.


	7. A bleeding heart

**Chapter 7: A bleeding heart **

**Note: **I was just wondering did chapter 4 get posted, cuz I didn't get any reviews. Or did it just suck? Can someone tell me in a review? Oh and for any one that doesn't know: This is in Tokyo, but I'm adding American aspects to it, because I am American and don't know too much about Japan. So bare with me here Okie Dokie?

Inuyasha was outside in the Higurashi's garden battling with his annoying conscience, when he heard footsteps. He quickly turned around to see Kagome standing before him.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"Well, I'm standing here aren't I" she laughed. Kagome had startled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sorry don't know what I was thinking." He mumbled.

"OK well I wanted to tell you that tonight is New Years Eve, and we're going to some ritzy party downtown." Kagome informed him then continued, "You are going to need a nice suit and I am going to need a new dress. So do you want me to pick you out a new suit or do you want to join me?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head, and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

"Cool this is going to be so much fun. Let me just go get ready, I will meet you here in ten." Then, the teenager ran up stairs into her room.

She applied new gloss, put on some eyeliner, and redid her ponytail. She turned out of her oversized bathroom and into the hallway. She quickly walked outside to meet Inuyasha.

"OK, you ready to go?" she eagerly asked.

"As, ready as a guy who is about to go shopping can be." He sarcastically replied.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and stepped into the silver Mercedes her mom was waiting in, Inuyasha got into the car as well. Kagome cranked the music up, and her mom wrinkled her nose in disgust. _Wow she actually likes punk rock, and rock!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ew what station is this?" she shouted over the blaring heavy metal. Then Kagome changed it and pop music played. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _there goes that thought._ Everyone was quiet all the way to the mall.

Kagome waved goodbye to her mom and entered the mall with Inuyasha's hand in hers. "Ok, lets shop for you first." She suggested. Then they entered Armani, and Kagome was piling suit after suit atop of Inuyasha's outstretched arms.

"Kagome, I thought I only needed one suit." Inuyasha whined.

"Your point is?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Never mind."

After Kagome was finally satisfied with Inuyasha's quantity of designer suits she sent him into the dressing room. His first ensemble was nothing short of hilarious. It was red and had a bright blue lining. He dawned a pink tie as an accessory. Kagome laughed into her sleeve and she passed it off as a cough.

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha growled

"Uh, I must've accidentally picked that one up" she said then flashed a dazzling smile. Then Inuyasha stormed off into the dressing room. A few tasteless suits later and Inuyasha emerged from the dressing rooms wearing an all black suit, except for the dark blue tie around his neck. Kagome almost melted when she saw him, he was gorgeous.

"Go change your definitely getting that one." Kagome said in approval.

Inuyasha didn't dare argue; instead he trudged off towards the dressing room.

He came back out wearing his jeans, and his brown T-shirt. Kagome was at the register paying for the expensive designer suit. They both walked out of the store. Kagome had a smile plastered on her face that went from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Now it's my turn to shop!" she shouted as she raced ahead of him, into Dior.

Inuyasha let out a grown and walked into the fancy women's store. He found Kagome with a mountain of dresses on her right arm; her left arm was holding up and ice blue sleeveless chiffon one. She shook her head and put the dress down. Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder, and asked, "Need some help carrying that mountain of clothing."

"Glad you asked" she retorted then handed Inuyasha a couple of the dresses.

About an hour later and Kagome stepped out of the dressing room, and Inuyasha had to try very hard not to let his mouth drop in awe. She was wearing an off the shoulder red slinky dress that had a black silk ribbon tied around the middle.

"I don't think I like it." She said then walked back into the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing her regular clothes and had no dress with her.

"Come on we're going to Gucci."

Inuyasha followed her into yet another ritzy designer store. Kagome immediately made a B-line to a black silk sleeveless dress. The dress had white border at the top and white silk at the bottom that was higher in the front than in the back. Kagome decided to try it on to see how it looked. When she came out she was nothing short of stunning. The way she looked made Inuyasha forget about the red dress completely. Kagome bought the dress, black stiletto heels, and a string of pearls.

Kagome got into the car with Inuyasha; her mom was shouting at the caterer on the phone then hung up quickly. "How did shopping go, Kagome?"She asked

"Great. I found a beautiful dress, and Inuyasha found a nice tuxedo."

Atomi smiled then got pulled up in the circular drive at the front of the house.

"Ok both of you go get ready, it's already five and the party starts at seven." Her mom commanded the teens. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs then went into their rooms. Kagome pulled on her dress and put on her stilettos and the pearl necklace.

Right when she was done getting dressed, someone knocked on her door. Kagome went to answer her door and her hair and make up stylist waltzed in.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked in her throaty voice.

Kagome nodded and got ready to be plucked and pulled at.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was pacing back in forth in his room waiting for Kagome to get ready. _Why did I lie to her, why do I pretend I have no idea about any of this feudal era crap? _One word came to his head,** love. **_I did it for love shouldn't that be a good enough reason to lie?_ That's when Kagome walked in.

"Wow!" was the only thing suitable Inuyasha could say.

Kagome's hair was pulled up into a fancy up do with a white lily in the hairstyle.

She had bright red lipstick on with shimmer eye shadow, and smoky eyeliner.

"Wow, yourself." She said.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, come down we have to leave now." Kagome's mom called from the downstairs foyer.

Inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and let her down the spiral staircase. He opened the door to the stretch limousine that waited for them. Kagome thanked him and then leaned on his shoulder all the way to the fancy Hotel the party was in.

Inuyasha stepped out first then helped Kagome out. He intertwined his elbow with hers and escorted her to the ballroom in the hotel. _What's up with his sudden change in character? _"Thanks for being so gentleman like." She whispered into his ear.

"Just playing the part" he whispered back. Kagome's smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Kikyo quickly approaching. She was wearing the same red dress Kagome had tried on in Dior. She was pretty on the outside, but horrible on the inside. She had incredibly bright aquamarine eyes, straight jet black hair, and her red lipstick stood out on her Snow white paper thin skin.

"Why hello there Kagome, how much did you pay him to escort you to the party?" with ice in her already frosty voice.

"Actually, I didn't pay him anything. This is Inuyasha and he asked me to come here with him." She snapped.

"Oh, well he must have either bad judgment or he has never met me, but then again I am off limits." She replied coldly. Just then a tall teenager walked over to Kikyo and put his arm around her. He had silver hair and gold eyes. "Meet Sesshomaru, my boyfriend." Kikyo smirked.

Kagome didn't care, as far as she was concerned Sesshomaru wasn't even cute.

"Hi Kagome!" a high voice shouted. A petite girl with long brown hair wearing a blue silk dress walked up to them.

"Oh My Gosh, Mie, how are you?" Kagome squealed then the two walked away to catch up, since Mie had been gone over most of the winter holidays. Inuyasha looked around; he desperately wanted to get away from Kikyo and her boyfriend. Since he didn't know anyone at the party he went to the table assigned for the Higurashi's and sat down. Dinner was about to be served anyway.

A few minutes later and Kagome took a seat right next to Inuyasha "Sorry about ditching you, I had to ask Mie a couple of questions." She apologized.

"Yeah, well what ever it's no big deal." He said though Kagome could tell he was hurt. She lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately he turned pink, as well as Kagome. Atomi sat down right when the dinner was put on the table. Everybody was enjoying the dinner and they chatted among themselves. Kagome was pointing out people she knew to Inuyasha. He just listened. _Wow she practically knows everyone in this whole flipping ballroom._

Desert was being served, and some people were up dancing to the slow Orchestra music that was playing. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Do you want to dance?" he asked

"I would love to, Inuyasha." She replied with a curtsy. Inuyasha led her out onto the dance floor and put his hands on her hips. Her arms were around his neck. Inuyasha lifted her up so they were eye to eye he was about to kiss Kagome when she saw a vision of the boy with the silver hair; the other Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't kiss him. My heart bleeds with despair, I don't know if I could take losing you to my other self, but maybe this is a battle I can't win but please don't kiss him." The half-demon Inuyasha begged.

Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha and ran into the courtyard of the hotel and slumped down on the stone bench. She was breathing hard it was like she had left half of her heart upstairs with Inuyasha. She really did like him, but odd as it was she couldn't betray the half-demon Inuyasha. Half of her heart told her to march back upstairs and kiss Inuyasha and the other half said to stay loyal to the one she had originally known. _This is crazy I'm in love with two halves of one boy._ Her heart was ripped and half and what was ripped in half bled. Then she remembered what the half-demon Inuyasha had told her he said that his heart was bleeding. _In some ways I have a bleeding heart as well._


	8. Forgiveness

**Chapter 8: forgiveness **

Kagome sat in the front seat of her moms Mercedes. An awkward silence floated in the car, and all Kagome did was stare out the window._Why did I do that to Inuyasha? If I really cared I wouldn't have given a second thought to what dog-boy had to say. Does this mean I don't care? Wait, what am I thinking, of course I care I love Inuyasha; I just couldn't betray the other one. _Kagome got out of the car and went up to her room, and slammed the door shut. Kagome marched over to her bulletin board and ripped off the picture of the real Inuyasha. "This is your entire fault! You ruined everything between Inuyasha and me!" She screamed at the picture, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kagome crinkled the picture up and threw it in the trash can next to her desk. Then she changed into her pajamas and collapsed on her huge bed. _How come everything good in my life gets ruined. _Kagome fell asleep and dreamed about the real Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but you have to understand I love you." The boy said to her.

"How come you can't just leave me alone? I am not in love with you and I **never** will be! I love the Inuyasha that's living with me not you so leave me alone!" Kagome screamed at him. The boy looked down at his feet then disappeared. Kagome knew she had lied, but she was so frustrated about how she had hurt Inuyasha at the party. _It wasn't his fault I hadn't kissed Inuyasha. The only person who I can honestly blame is myself. Why does my life have to be so messed up?_

Inuyasha sat on his bed; he couldn't sleep too many thoughts rushed around his head. That's when he heard the real Inuyasha's voice.

"You aren't real, the only reason you love Kagome is because you're a part of me! The only reason you love her is because I do." Inuyasha yelled at his human self.

"No you're wrong, I am real, and what I feel is real." The human yelled.

"The only reason you are even here, the only reason you have even met her is because of me. You will bring her back to me like you were made to do, or I will take you out of this world." The hanyou said then his voice went away and Inuyasha was alone in the room once again. _Kagome deserves to know about her past, I can't keep delaying I'll tell her as soon as I get the chance. Maybe Inuyasha is right maybe my whole life is just an illusion. _

Kagome got up early the next morning and got dressed. She wasn't ready to face Inuyasha yet. So she was trying to avoid him at al costs. When she was ready she went downstairs and walked outside. The sky was dark still, and the wind whipped her pale cheeks. That's when Kagome thought she saw the silver hair Inuyasha walking towards her. _He can't be here, He's not even real!_ Kagome could barely breathe. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. _No this isn't happening I made this boy up when I was little. What is happening to me am I losing my mind?_ Kagome opened her eyes; she was lying in her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. She immediately got up and got dressed. Then she raced outside to see if the half-demon was waiting for her.

When she was outside she saw a shadowy figure, but it was too dark to see who he was. The person turned around and began to walk towards Kagome. As the person got closer Kagome realized it was the human Inuyasha walking towards her. _Oh crap, I'm not ready to face him._ Her heart started beating faster and faster. _Why did I go outside?_ Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry"

"What should you be sorry for, I'm the one who is sorry do you forgive me?"

"Of course." He replied.

"What are you even doing out here?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep; I thought the cold air would help." He answered

"Same here."

Kagome walked back inside and pulled the picture out of here trashcan. She unwrinkled it and stuck it back on to her bulletin board. _At least one of the Inuyasha's isn't mad at me. _Kagome let out a long sigh, and sat down on her bed. _Forgiveness is al I need. _


	9. Truth part 1

**Chapter 9: Truth part 1**

**Note: thank you to all my reviewers you are what keeps the story going. Sorry about it taking so long to update. **

Inuyasha got out of bed the next morning with a crick in his neck, basically he felt like crap. _I knew I shouldn't have gone to bed so late. _He walked downstairs and he immediately smelled the sweet aroma of fluffy pancakes. Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table. "Inuyasha will you go wake up Kagome for me?" Kagome's mom asked him. Inuyasha nodded and lifted himself off of the chair. He ran up the steps and down the hall to Kagome's room. He quietly entered Kagome's room. He tapped her on the shoulder "Kagome wake up." He whispered. Kagome just groaned, and then turned on to her left side. "Kagome I'm serious wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sat up and mumbled, "What the heck can't I just sleep in every once and a while."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled/dragged her down to the kitchen table. Inuyasha had to suppress a laugh when he looked at Kagome. Her hair was messy and knotty, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

After breakfast Kagome went to go get dressed, and then she was going to show Inuyasha the town. She pulled on some jeans and a red T-shirt. _No need to get fancy. _She put on her flip flops then ran downstairs to Inuyasha. "Come on lets go ill show you our park first." She said as she pulled him towards the park. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about his 'mission' that he was denying.

When they got there Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the swings and talked.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand then she whispered, "I want to show you something follow me."

Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome off into the woods. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I am taking you to a place where I used to go when I was little." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Inuyasha began to think; _Today's the day I'm going to tell Kagome about her past even if it does mean I'll lose her. I love her to much to deny her of the truth. _Soon they came upon a lake with crystal clear waters.

"Here we are." Kagome chimed

Inuyasha smiled then sat down next to Kagome at the waters edge.

He took a deep breath then spoke, "Kagome there is something I've needed to tell you"

**Note:** please don't kill me I know it was short, but I am already working on Truth part 2 so it should be up soon.

Read and review.


	10. Truth part 2

**Chapter10: Truth part 2**

**Note: thanks to all my reviewers of chapter nine! This chapter wouldn't have been up with out you. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha……Yet.**

Inuyasha took a deep breath then spoke, "Kagome there is something I need to tell you."

Kagome looked into his eyes, she saw sorrow, and pain. She knew that what he was going to say would be important and that's what made her nervous. There was a long silence before Inuyasha finally spoke again, "Kagome you know all those people you remember; like the monk, the other Inuyasha, and all the other people." He said

"Yes" was Kagome's weak reply

"Well you didn't make them up; they're real people in the feudal era of Japan. The feudal era is a place you use to go to until the accident."

"What accident?" Kagome choked out.

"Naraku, an evil power-hungry demon was battling you, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. You got hurt somehow and went into a coma. They had to restart your life and erase all your memories. The only time they could bring you back was on your fifteenth year."

"This isn't real it can't be!"

"It is I wouldn't lie to you. So on when you turned fifteen Inuyasha made a reincarnation of himself; in other words he made me. My mission was to bring you back to the feudal era after making you remember your past."

Kagome had a splitting headache, because all sorts of memories were flooding back to her. Kagome bent forward and clutched onto Inuyasha's shirt. "If I go back will you come with me so we can stay together?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Her voice was weak and pleading.

"Kagome I'll go back with you, but as soon …as soon as I get there I'll just become a part of Inuyasha. I'm sorry I can't stay with you."

"What, no this can't be happening; it isn't fair they can't just tear us apart like that. Doesn't Inuyasha realize I have a new life." Then she looked into his eyes, Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took off and ran into the woods.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could go. After a while her legs were screaming at her to stop but her heart was telling her to run forever and never look back at what she left behind. As she ran stray branches would cut her, so her whole body was burning and she was having a hard time breathing. Eventually Kagome Stopped running and took giant gasps of breath. Her body was shaking and her head was pounding. She was bleeding all over the place. It didn't take long until her knees buckled and her legs gave out. Kagome fell to the ground and soon after passed out.

Inuyasha sat at the lake completely dumbfounded. He was trying to grasp what had just happened. _Stupid Kagome she is going to get lost out in the woods. Why did she have to run off? _Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground and then got up to go back to Kagome's house to see if maybe she had used her head and went home, because it was getting dark.

When he walked into the house Kagome's mom ran up to him; only to see that Kagome was not with him. "Where is my daughter?" she asked in a very shaky voice.

Inuyasha looked down all of this was his fault he finally managed to mumble something, "She ran off."

A horrified look came across Kagome's mom's face. "What are we going to do?"

"Were going to search." Inuyasha told her with the most confidence he could muster up, which sadly wasn't much. _Let the search begin, I just hope we can find her before something else does._

**Note:** Again special thanks to all my reviewers.

The next chapter will be titled the search it should be up Thursday or Friday.

Read and review


	11. The Search Begins

**Chapter 11: The Search begins**

**Note: I only got like 1 or 2 reviews for my last chapter so thanks to the wonderful people who did review. **

Kagome was lying on the ground passed out she hadn't moved since she first passed out.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was searching for Kagome with her frantic mother in tow.

"Please calm down we're going to find her, trust me Mrs.Higurashi, Kagome will be ok I promise." Inuyasha tried to act calm for Kagome's mom's sake, but inside he was stresses and anxious to find Kagome. Paranoia didn't even describe Inuyasha at this point.

Mrs.Higurashi was calling out her daughters name frantically. Inuyasha had figured that Kagome was passed out somewhere from to much information being forced on her, but of course he wasn't going to tell her mom that.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered and soon after she woke up. Kagome stood up slowly and tried to remember what had happened. Soon it all came flooding back to her. She remembered what Inuyasha had told her and she remembered running off and passing out.

"No, this can't be happening. Where am I?" she whispered.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she searched for something familiar. The problem was it was just to dark to see anything. Kagome ran in the direction she thought was back to the lake. She had been running at full speed for a while but then she tripped on a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. When she fell her head hit a rock and it rendered her unconscious for the second time that day.

Inuyasha was back at the lake, he planned to go in the direction Kagome had run off in previously that day. "Come on it's this way." Inuyasha called to Kagome's mom.

"Ok, I trust you to find my daughter." Mrs.Higurashi called out. Inuyasha walked out of the clearing and into the forest. The entire time he was praying Kagome was alright. He had to force back tears the threatened to spill from his eyes. His stomach was in knots and every breath he took burned. His whole body was shaking, he was a mess. He could barely walk, but he tried to make it look like he was calm, because two frantic people would only lead to disaster. And all Inuyasha needed was another crisis.

The side of Kagome's head was bleeding from where the rock had hit her. She had various cuts on her body from rocks and stray branches when she was running. Kagome had lost a decent amount of blood by this time.

Inuyasha clung onto one of the tree branches for support, because in truth he felt like his legs were going to give out any moment. He was way past the point of pretending to be calm. Dark or not outside anyone could tell he was shaking. "Inuyasha are you alright?" Mrs.Higurashi asked him

"Yeah, I'll be ok, just give me a minute."

The woman nodded and sat down on a rock. Inuyasha took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was like that. Maybe it was because he was in love with Kagome or maybe it was because the real Inuyasha would destroy him if Kagome got hurt. Inuyasha steadied himself then began to walk again. It was definitely because he was in love with a certain black haired brown eyed girl.

Kagome woke up in the same black forest as last time, help she definitely needed help.

Her head was burning from the injury one person came to mind. "INUYASHA HELP ME." She screamed into the black night. She hoped he would hear her distressed call and come running to her rescue. Just like a fairytale, sadly life usually ended differently then fairytales and few people ever got a happy ever after.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's cry and immediately took off in the direction it had came from. His breaths were shallow and his whole body was still shaking, but there was hope. His running was slowing down and he was regaining his breath. When he looked up he saw Kagome on the ground trying to get up.

"Kagome" he whispered

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded his head and picked her up. Kagome was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. _Maybe life is more like fairytales than I thought. _Two words came to mind. "My hero" she whispered.


	12. Wake Up

**Chapter 12: wake up **

**Note: I am sooo sorry about how long it took me to update! I just kept getting sick, and I went on a vacation, but I didn't have a computer. So without any more talking I give you…. drum roll…. CHAPTER 12 of haunting memories! **

Kagome could here voices, but she couldn't see anything. Her whole world was as black as black could get. She could hear her mother and the beeping of a machine it was constant and annoying. She needed to wake up to see her mom and get out of blackness. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome you're awake! I thought you were going to stay asleep forever. Oh thank goodness I'll go tell the doctors." Her mom almost shouted into her ear.

After Kagome's mom left Inuyasha walked, and she smiled. "Hey." She simply said.

"Hey, you're finally awake. That's great."

"Thank you for saving me." Then she bent her head down in embarrassment.

"No problem it was easy." He lied. "Do you remember what I told you at the lake?"

"Yes." She mumbled. "But I don't want to."

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, do you believe what I told you, or do you think I lied?"

"Inuyasha, the only reason I believe you is because I hold memories of what you were telling me." She stated.

"You do know you're going to have to go back to the feudal era."

"Why, do I have to go back there it wasn't my choice to remember this!" she shouted.

"Kagome it's your destiny, and the real Inuyasha is waiting for you."

"So you just waltz into my life tell me about some past life and then you actually expect me to go jumping down a well and to end up in the feudal era!"

'Fine let them wait for you their whole lives! Kagome weather or not you believe this is your destiny and some way or another it will be fulfilled."

Kagome shivered, because of the intensity of his words. He had changed when he said that, and she didn't like it.

"Think about it Kagome." He mumbled then left.

Kagome's mom walked in with a doctor and a nurse behind her. The doctor began to check up on Kagome then finally spoke "I believe that Kagome can leave in one day." Her mom nodded then thanked the doctor. The doctor left soon after to go tend to another patient.

"Kagome, are you hungry, it's already one in the after noon, so I could go get you some lunch?" her mom offered. Kagome nodded and then she was alone in the room, but it felt more like she was alone in the world. _I don't know what I should do, should I leave everything behind and go off to the feudal era, or should I throw everything Inuyasha told me away? Life is so unfair! _ Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had told her for the rest of the day. Kagome even dreamed about the life she once had.

The next morning was boring for Kagome. She had expected Inuyasha to come see her but to her surprise he didn't. The only person who came to see Kagome was her mom. _Could Inuyasha really be that mad at me? _Hours later and she was finally at her house. While Kagome was walking up to her room she stopped in front of Inuyasha's room. Her heart was beating faster than normal and she didn't know why. Kagome knocked on the door, "Hey can I come in?"

"Whatever." Was the reply she got from the boy on the other side of the door.

Kagome walked into the room and sat next to Inuyasha on the small couch in his room.

"I was thinking about what you said and I just can't do it." She mumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am afraid." She whispered, and with that she clung onto Inuyasha's shirt and cried on his shoulder. "Kagome it's ok to be afraid." He whispered in her ear.

"R-really?" she asked between sobs.

"Yes." He answered. And then Inuyasha lifted her head up towards him and kissed her. Kagome forgot every worry for that moment. Kagome pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder, her back was against his chest. Kagome fell asleep like that, thinking._ The old Kagome, the one that went to the feudal era she needs to wake up. _


	13. Road Trip

**Chapter 13: Road Trip**

**Note: I am really really really sorry****for taking so long to update :) please forgive me. Anyways let's get on to the story.**

The next three days Kagome spent her time battling with her self and Inuyasha. Kagome still couldn't decide between the fairytale of her past life or the reality of the one she was living. To make matters even worse, every time Kagome thought she knew what she wanted (usually it was the feudal era.) Inuyasha would say something stupid to make her second guess her decision. Things probably would've continued like that until they both died had it not been for Inuyasha.

Kagome sat in her bedroom drumming her fingers along the edge of her desk. Inside her mind a war was taking place, and kagome's was not enjoying it. In fact she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the teenage boy standing behind her. Well, she hadn't noticed him until he tapped on her shoulder that is. "Kagome we need to talk, and you seriously need to decide." He yelled.

"I know I need to decide but I can't" she whined after standing up to face him.

"Look I understand that you're scared, but I don't think they can wait any longer!"

"Sucks for them I say. If they can't wait a few weeks, that is their problem not mine!" she said and then stormed out on to her balcony. Inuyasha followed her. The snow was falling around them Kagome's break from school would be over in a few weeks.

"Fine, I've decided." Then she paused for dramatic effect, "I will go to the feudal era. I have a question though, how am I going to get there?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and smiled. "I suppose you will have to go down the well."

Kagome clapped her hands in fake enthusiasm and squealed. "What a wonderful idea!" "But incase you haven't noticed there isn't a well anywhere around here." The last part of her statement was dripping with sarcasm.

"The real Inuyasha told me about some well at a shrine you used to live at." He said.

"Oh, you mean the one my gramps lives at? We could go there except for the fact that he lives almost three days away from here! Now what do we do Einstein?" she all but yelled.

Inuyasha thought very hard for a moment then answered. "I could drive us there in the extra car your mom owns."

"NO way am I going to hop in a car with you for three days!"

Inuyasha put on a puppy-dog face the whined, "I thought you trusted me."

"I like you Inuyasha, and I trust you in everything EXCEPT driving! Do you know why that is? It's because you've only driven to the grocery store and back for my mom!"

Inuyasha straightened up. "Well I guess I see your point. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will have to respect your decision. See you later Kags." He said cheerfully then left the room. _ That was way too easy! He is definitely up to something. _Kagome shrugged it off and then turned on the T.V. _Time to get back to normal life._

12:01 p.m.

Inuyasha crawled and somersaulted down the hallway to Kagome's room in a very 007 fashion. He had finished packing and had the car all loaded up. The keys jingled as he sneaked down the hallways, but other than that there was no noise. He had finally reached Kagome's room. Carefully he tiptoed in, and grabbed Kagome. He carried her bridal style down to the car and laid her down in the backseat. The he hopped in the driver's seat and cranked the engine. 15 minutes passed and he was out of Kagome's huge neighborhood. He had directions to the Higurashi's shrine on his lap. He had found the directions by randomly typing stuff in on Google. To his surprise it had actually worked! His train of thought was interrupted by a very confused Kagome waking up.

"Where am I" she groaned. Inuyasha decided not to answer, and instead let Kagome find out for herself. "OH MY GOSH INUYASHA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha looked back at her and answered. "I decided to go to your Grandfather's shrine, you happen to be the guest of honor."

Kagome mumbled, "Oh, lucky me." Then she climbed up into the passenger's seat of the car and began talking. "Why the hell did you do this and what about my poor mother. She'll have a heart attack when she wakes up to find us missing!"

Inuyasha didn't answer instead he simply said, "Shut up and take some chips. Then he shoved a canister of Pringles at Kagome and continued driving. Kagome was quite for awhile she was still trying to decide if it was just a really strange and vivid dream. She finally decided that unfortunately this was indeed very, very real. "So how did you find directions to his shrine?"

"I found them on the internet." he answered and then handed her the directions.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the directions. "These are not directions to my grandfather's shrine!" she squawked.

Inuyasha grabbed the directions and shrugged. Then he threw them out of the unrolled window and turned to Kagome. "I guess I'll wing it."

"STOP! Stop the car right now. There is no way I am riding in the car with you if we don't know the way."

The car screeched to a stop and Inuyasha said, "Fine if you want to sleep with the cows out in those pasture's over there be my guest." he gestured towards the car door.

Kagome shivered at the thought of sleeping with cows so instead she replied with a simple, "I think I have changed my mind."

Inuyasha nodded and continued driving. A few minutes later and Inuyasha realized Kagome was crying. "Kagome what's wrong."

"I'm afraid." She sobbed.

Inuyasha feigned being offended, "I'm not that horrible of a driver."

"No, I'm afraid of going back to the feudal era. I'm sorry I know I should be brave but I'm actually terrified."

Inuyasha put one arm around Kagome the other was on the steering wheel. "How about we go to a hotel, okay?"

Kagome slapped him and screamed, "I don't know what kind of pervert thoughts are in your head but I am not agreeing."

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING 'BOUT I MEANT WE SHOULD GET TWO HOTEL ROOMS AND SLEEP!" he yelled.

"Oh, ok." Kagome replied sheepishly feeling very, very embarrassed.

They had finally found a decent hotel, and pulled into the parking lot. _This is going to be one hell of a road trip! _Kagome thought.


	14. Elevator Races&Complementary mints

**Chapter 14: Elevator Races & Complimentary Mints**

**Note: **well here is the latest chapter of Haunting Memories; it should be a bit on the humorous side. ** Warning:** old couple making out may be included in this section! Hehe!

Kagome waited in the lobby of the hotel for Inuyasha to bring in all their luggage. She had refused to help him because he had gone through her underwear draw to pack for her! She heard Inuyasha grunting as he pulled the heavy suitcases in with him. (**A/N: remember he's human so he doesn't have all his Hanyou strength**)

"You done?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha bowed, "Yes, I have pulled in your entire luggage princess Kagome."

Kagome whacked him on the head and then walked up to the front desk; a slightly dizzy Inuyasha was behind her. "Hello, welcome to the Hilton." The girl said at the front desk.

"Hello," Kagome paused to read her name tag, "Rin, we would like two rooms please, and for one night only."

"Yes, Ma'am that will be 100$." Rin said with a smile.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she nudged Inuyasha. "Did you happen to bring any money?"

"No, but I brought the next best thing." He said cheerily, and then he pulled out Kagome's credit card.

"No way, you are not using my credit card to pay for this."

"Ok, that's fine we can go sleep under the interstate tonight. Hey, and maybe if we're polite the homeless man will share some of his cardboard box with us." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

Inuyasha paid and they were each given separate rooms Kagome got room #417 and Inuyasha got room number #418.

This time Kagome helped with the luggage and they both dragged it to the nearest elevator. They weren't alone; there was a Man with long brown hair and a Matching T-shirt on, on the elevator as well. He coughed when Kagome walked in. It was at that time that she realized how ridiculous she looked in yellow piggy pajamas. Her face turned a deep scarlet and she turned to Inuyasha so the man wouldn't see her embarrassment.

Inuyasha pressed the four button on the elevator and the man walked over and pressed six. "My names Kouga" he said to lighten the mood.

"Mines Inuyasha." Inuyasha said

"My names Kagome." Kagome squeaked from behind Inuyasha.

The rest of the ride there was an awkward silence. When Kagome finally got off she let out a long sigh.

"That guy gave me the creeps!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha

"Yeah, he was a bit strange."

Kagome was in her room and was lying on the bed when all of the sudden Inuyasha came in and was out of breath. (Her door was open.) "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked as she got off her bed and walked over to Inuyasha.

"My room is already occupied that Rin girl screwed up!" he yelled. "And in gets worse there is an old couple making out in there!"

Kagome was doubled over in laughter after hearing his last statement. "You're not serious!" she gasped.

Inuyasha nodded then grabbed Kagome's wrist. He dragged her down stairs and up to the front desk. "Rin, my room is occupied we need Two more rooms!"

Rin bit her lip, "We only have one room left then, and it only has one bed. It's the one she's staying in room #417."

Inuyasha put his room key down on the front desk, "That's fine we'll just use that one."

When they were halfway to the Elevators Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and spoke, "Here's the deal we are gonna race to the room first one there gets the bed."

"Fine, you're on!" he said, but before he could run to the elevators Kagome leaned up on the tip of her toes and kissed him. She did it to throw him off. Right After the kiss Kagome tore off down the hallway to the elevator. Inuyasha slowly came back to reality and then raced to the Elevators. When he got there Kagome was already in an Elevator and the doors shut as he ran towards her. Inuyasha pressed the up button on the other Elevator and waited.

In all of Kagome's glory of beating Inuyasha she had accidentally pressed button #8 instead of #4! The bad part was she realized it when she was on floor six and the elevator stopped to let some people in. buttons #10, #7 #12 and #3 were all pressed Kagome sighed in frustration she knew she was going to lose….

Meanwhile Inuyasha was dashing down the fourth floor hallway to their room. He was surprised when he found out Kagome hadn't beaten him. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled and had some one yell for him to shut up in response.

It had been near fifteen minutes and Kagome had finally gotten off of the Elevator ride from hell. Some person in the elevator had major gas and was farting the entire way up! Kagome rasped on the door and waited for Inuyasha to answer (he had the key.)

"coming." He hollered from the other side of the door. He grinned when he saw it was Kagome. "Loser!" he shouted in her face and then picked her up. Inuyasha carried her into the bathroom and dumped her into the bath tub that was filled with icy cold water. Kagome screamed as she fell and the jumped out soaking wet and freezing cold.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. She yelled when she realized he had already left the room. After her outburst Kagome grabbed a towel and attempted to dry off.

Inuyasha came back ten minutes later; Kagome was brushing her teeth and was slightly drier than before. "Hey, Kags guess what!"

"What?" she mumbled

"THEY HAVE COMPLEMENTARY MINTS!" he yelled in excitement.

"So.."

"So, I like mints." Inuyasha said sounding offended.

"Inu, you are the weirdest person I know."

"I try my best." He said sarcastically, and then went to lie down on the bed.

Later that night Kagome was lying down on the coach, Inuyasha was in 'his' bed. Kagome couldn't sleep so she crawled in the bed with Inuyasha. Soon she fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up after Inuyasha and got into some jeans and a sweatshirt. She and Inuyasha then went down to the lobby for breakfast. Kagome grabbed a blueberry muffin and Inuyasha got sausage. Kagome told Inuyasha about her amusing elevator ride from the night before while they ate breakfast. Inuyasha laughed the entire time.

When they got back from breakfast Inuyasha immediately dashed into the bathroom. Kagome noticed that the housekeeping had cleaned the room had left two complementary mints on their pillows. An evil smile graced her face as she snatched up both mints and put them in her pocket. _Payback time…_

A few minutes later and the car was packed. They would've left except for the fact that Inuyasha was throwing a temper tantrum about not getting his free mint. Kagome watched from a far smiling the entire time. "JUST GIVE ME THE FRIGGIN MINT!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we're all out." Rin squeaked.

"FINE!" he yelled and stormed out; Kagome was ahead of him. When they were both outside Kagome threw Inuyasha's mint to him and said, "Oh I almost forgot here's your mint!" Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded and embarrassed at the scene he had caused. _I'll never eat another complementary mint in my life... _

**A/N: review please the next chapter they'll arrive at the shrine DUN, DUN, DUN! **


	15. The Abandoned Shrine

**Chapter 15: The Abandoned shrine**

A/N: im nbot very proud of this chapter. oh and so sorry for the long wait! btw the next chapter is the last. Sorry if the chapters short.

Inuyasha had gotten over the hotel mint prank...eventually. That had been an hour earlier and half of Kagome was wishing he was still upset, it had provided some entertainment. Now, she had resorted to rolling the window up and down. Inuyasha got annoyed of that, "Kagome will you please stop you've already rolled the window up and down 167 times, it isn't going to change!"

Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha, and she had a look of confusment on, "You kept count?" Inuyasha sighed deeply, and Kagome..well, Kagome just stared blankly at the open fields they were rapidly passing. For a while the car was quiet and it was smooth sailing, well driving technically. It was quiet until..."I'm Bored!" Kagome whined.

"we're almost there!" Inuyasha yelled.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

"I'm bored, are we there yet!"

"NO we are NOT there yet!"

"ok...Are we there NOW?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE AND WE NEVER WILL BE!"

"oh...so how about now are we there now?"

Inuyasha smacked himself in the head and let out a very deep breath. Secretly Kagome had done that to tick Inuyasha off, and boy did it work. The rest of the ride was very very quiet.

Kagome stepped out of the car and stretched. Then scanned the old shrine, the shrine was where her mom had picked her up. Infact her grandfather was the first person in her adoptive family she had met. In other words the place was very special to her. Inuyasha walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"you ready?" he asked

Kagome took a deep breath, "Yeah" she anwsered. THen the two started walking up the steps and into the shrine. Inuyasha slid the well house door open and Kagome held her breath because of the musty smell. Moss hung off the side of the well and water dripped from the ceiling , apparently no one had been in there for a long long time. The two walked up to the well then jumped in. Both were very suprised when they met the dirt floor of the well and were still inside the well house.

"Wha-What happened!" Inuyasha asked Kagome and she just shrugged.

"Maybe it's not 'magic' anymore." she replied.

"No the well was never really magic, you only got down here because of...of ...the shikon no tama!" he yelled out

"well where do you suppose we get one of those?" Kagome asked him.

"well, i have no idea. It's proabably back in the fuedal era...Unless there's a shard in the house"

"I know there's probably one in my old room!" Kagome yelled out.

"Your're a genious!" Inuyasha shouted and kissed kagome on the forehead. Quickly Kagome and Inuyasha scrambled out of the well and were dashing towards the shrine house. Kagome was the first through the door and was flying up the stairs to her old room. Inuyasha was right behind her, as soon as both were in the room they were tearing up the room in search for the sacred jewel. drawers were flying through the air and the bed was all torn up and sadly that hadn't seen anything. Then Inuyasha had a brilliant idea, "Wait! Your're a miko right, so shouldn't you be able to see the jewel shard?"

"OH yeah i forgot about that." kagome replied and then scanned the room for the shard. "Nope not in here."

"Great now were going to have to search the whole house!" Inuyasha groaned. Kagome nodded grimly.

KAgome flopped down on the couch in the main room, she was exhausting they had checked every room except the kitchen. _At least we only have one left._ "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he started walking towards the kitchen. Reluctantly Kagome got up and followed him. She gasped when she walked in. Right on the floor was her grandfather, and he wasn't breathing! Imeadiately she dropped down on the floor to try to help him. tears started welling up in her eyes as she realized he wasn't coming back. "Kagome, he probably had a stroke, but he's dead now theres nothing we can do. We have to keep looking for a jewel shard."

Kagome instantly stood up, "How could you say something like that! He's my grandfather and he's dead and you want me to just get over it!"She yelled.

"Woah sorry." Inuyasha grumbled and began looking for the jewel. Kagome looked at her grandfather in disbelief she didn't want to accept the fact that he was dead. suddenly a purplish glow caught her eye. The glow the was coming from a chain around her grandfather's neck. slowly she lifted the chain up and saw the jewel shard hanging off of it. "Inuyasha i found the shard!" she yelled forgetting she was mad at him.

"Yes!" Inuyasha shouted and pumped a fist into the air. Quickly he ran over to Kagome and drug her to the well house. "THis is it kagome your're gonna go see your friends" he said to her.

"Yeah it's great." she whispered.

Inuyasha lifted her chin up to his."You'll be fine."

Kagome flung her arms around him, "I don't want this to be the last time i see you." she sobbed.

Inuyasha lifted her head up again and kissed her on the lips. "You're always going to see me. I'm just another side of Inuyasha remember."

"Yeah" she whispered. Inuyasha took her into the well, and she was overcome with the feeling of floating. as soon as she was getting used to it the feeling stopped and she was met with solid ground. She opened her eyes and was greeted with bright sunlight. _I'm really here in the fuedal era! _


	16. Reality Check

**Chapter 16: Reality Check**

_'Im really in fuedal japan!'_

When Kagome went to see the look on Inuyasha's face she realized he wasn't there. A sinking feel consumed Kagome, and she couldn't stop the feeling even though she knew he would be gone. Tears slowly started cloudy her vision as she shakily climbed out of the well. Her vision got blurrier and blurrier as tears flowed freely from her choclate colored eyes. Then something strange happened her vision was gone and everything was mute. she was standing in darkness and couldn't see a thing. The next thing Kagome knew she was standing on her balcony in her old house and Inuyasha, the half-demon one was standing below her. "Kagome it's time to wake up and come home now." he called. Somethinng about his words warmed her heart. _It's time to go home. _Immeadiatley Kagome jumped off th the balcony, but as soon as she did she ws consumed with darkness again and was falling. _It's like Alice in Wonderland! Oh God I'm going CRAZY! _No sooner had Kagome concluded that she ws insane that she found herself watching her life in reverse. she saw all the moments. Kagome saw herself crying over her grandfather then running away from Inuyasha at the new years eve party. Kagome saw herself as a little girl coloring pictures of the familiar Hanyou, but then it all went black again and once again she was falling. This time she heard a voice. Kagome was standing in an old temple with Kaede in the middle.

Kaede spoke, "Kagome No more fantasies it is time for you to live in the world once more amongst the mortals." Kagome nodded even though she didn't understand. She turned away and walked down an old hallway with a door at the end. Carefully kagome opened the door, but instead of being consumed with darkness she was consumed in the brightest light she had ever seen. It was at that moment that kagome's eyes opened, and Inuyahsa smiled for the first time in a year.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked drowsily. Her head felt like it had been hit by a million bricks.

"Kagome!" Sango and shippo yelled in unison.

"Oh no is this another part of that crazy dream?" Kagome questioned wearily.

"What are you talking about?" MIroku asked curiously.

"Wait why am i here how did i find you guys? Where's the human Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Miroku and shippo and Sango all yelled.

"How am i here i was with Inuyasha's reincarnation after being killed by one of Narakus Death balls or whatever and Kaede gave me a new life, but i didn't remember anything so Inuyasha sent his reincarnation to bring me back. then when i got here everything went dark and i had a crazy dream!"

Suddenly the dark figure imerged from the corner, "Kagome, none of that happened. Here's what really happened, you got knocked into a coma by naraku. You stayed in that coma for a year, end of story. Oh, yeah and Naraku's gone."

"You mean i imagined all of that?"she asked wied eyed. All of her friends nodded. "I need to go for a walk alone." Kagome replied shakily. Then she tried to get up but found it rather difficult sense her leg muscles hadn't been used in a year! sango, notticing this offered that kagome rode on kirara for a walk and Kagome happily accepted.

Once Kagome got out of the small house she began to think about all the things she dreamed she didn't want to accept that it was fake. _All the emotions i felt were so real! There's no way i could've dreampt it! _The breeze made her hair fly around her face and got her out of her daydreams. "Oh Kirara what am I going to do? I feel so odd, like i've really lived for the first time." kagome said softly to the two-tail. Then Kagome caught a glimpse of a face she recognized she ran towards him. It was the human Inuyasha leaning against a huge oak tree. "What are you doing here i thought i imagined all of that."

"No, i went back and fixed things i altered the fabrications of what happened."

"You mean it really did happen."

"No, not technically but you will remember it like it did...and so will I." Then Inuyasha kissed her forehead and mysteriously disappeared with a strong gust of wind. Kagome climbed atop of Kirara and rode back into the hut. Once inside she was filled with similiar emotions of those she used to feel before her coma. Instinctively she ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around his waist. then she kissed him and he returned it. eventually both pulled away. and miroku cheered. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

"Let's go there's still more jewel shards to find." Inuyasha announced and then ran outside.

"right what he said" and Kagome quickly followed. The rest of the group followed behind laughing.

Despite being embaressed more then she ever had been Kagome was happy, because everything was finnally the way it should be, and all it took was a little reality check.

**A/N: ok so what do you think did you like the ending, did you expect the plot twist, or did you hate it.**

**either way review please. .**


End file.
